Eide
Eide serves as the pseudo main antagonist for Night in the Woods and is a member of The Cult. Background Not much is known of Eide's personality or motives, but it can be derived from Mae's final encounter with him that his main goal is to sacrifice Mae to the Black Goat. Eide is the only member that the player can distinguish from the others because he wears a unique outfit, with a miner's helmet. Eide seems to have a strong connection to the Black Goat, which may explain his unnatural abilities. Appearance Eide is presumed to be a cat and is never shown outside his dark silhouette. Despite this, we know that he wears the cultist coat (described as a utility coat by Angus) and a unique helmet with what appears to have a lantern built-in. His facial features are also shown, albeit briefly. Eide has three curly tufts on each side of his cheeks, as well as curly hair, and one cut on each of his ears. Story Throughout the game, Mae and her friends seem to constantly run into Eide. Towards the end of Harfest, Mae witnesses Eide either subduing or killing a teenager before slinging the body over his shoulder and running off. Mae catches up to Eide, as he seemingly passes through a solid fence and is able to make a clean getaway. He is the mysterious figure following Mae and Bea through the graveyard, the one Angus tries to talk to on the hill at Possum Jump, and is implied to be chasing Mae and Gregg through the Historical Society, is visible through one of the windows. Eide is also the one Gregg shoots with a crossbow during a confrontation with Mae, where he is first shown to speak, and after which, retreats while howling like a wolf. Eide is later seen in the mine with the other cult members, and seems extremely resentful about being shot. After the cult allows the band to leave, he appears in the elevator, and attempts to drag Mae back down. Eide's arm is severed when either Gregg or Bea and Angus release the elevator and Eide is presumably crushed. Supernatural abilities Eide demonstrates an ability to either teleport or to pass through walls, as he does on at least two occasions. First is when he appears on the other side of the fence during the Harvest festival, a fence that Eide would not have been able to climb quickly enough while carrying someone, and the second is when he appears suddenly in the mine elevator even though the elevator does not move. Though the other cultists stated that the band wasn't going to be harmed by the cult, it can be assumed that he somehow bypassed his comrades to get to Mae without being seen or stopped by the other cultists. The first occurrence of Eide's apparent powers most likely caused Mae to believe him to be a ghost. This is the leading factor in why no one believes her, as these apparent supernatural abilities are too extreme to be considered true. Theories Some believe Eide is actually Ed Skudder, one of the original people who discovered the Black Goat who could've granted him immortality along with other powers. One of the cultists even states that Ed could supposedly "walk through walls", something that Eide also seems capable of. Another possibility is that Eide is actually a heavily brainwashed Casey Hartley, who could've been indoctrinated into the Cult instead of being sacrificed. This could explain Eide grabbing Mae as a last-ditch attempt to get her to stay and not abandon him again. Eide is also a cat just like Casey and bares a very similar appearance to Casey's head. It also is notable the cult never actually straight up say that they killed Casey, but rather that "no one ever cared for him". It's likely that Casey found acceptance in the Cult as Eide and also became one of their more overzealous and active members, so that he could prove his worth to them. If this were to be the case however, this would make his demise very ironic, as while Mae, Bea, Gregg and Angus accuse the cult of throwing Casey down into the pit to be sacrificed, they end up doing that to him instead when kicking him down the elevator, also putting an end to the cult. Other suspects for Eide's true identity include Scamz. Trivia * Eide actually appears partially transparent at certain points in the game, most noticeable when he's in the mine. * Eide's coat moves in the coal mine as if there was a wind, despite the fact that none of the other cultist's coats were. *For unknown reasons, Eide is noticeably missing from Lurv's punishment. *Despite the popular belief of Eide only having one cut on their right , similar to Mae's, he actually have two, one cut on each ear. Pictures Eide.png|Eide in-game Eide run arrow 00019.png|Eide, wounded by Gregg. Eide Stand Ghost 00014.png|Eide white silhouette Eide kidnap stand final 00008.png|Eide kidnapping the teenager during Harvest Festival. EideFight MaeEide One 00216.png|Eide and Mae fight. Eidefight 3 Helmet 00555.png|Eide's helmet Kidnapping.gif|Mae witnesses a kidnapping by Eide Eidefight 3 TrueHead 00555.png|Eide's silhouetted head Category:Main Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Theories Category:Cats Category:Male Characters